


Even if the Sky is Falling Down

by 108am



Category: SS501
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Chance Meetings, Coincidences, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Gift Fic, M/M, Neighbors, Opposites Attract, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YoungSaeng is pessimistic about airports. Jungmin learns to love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even if the Sky is Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a [](http://kpop-rarepairs.livejournal.com/profile)[**kpop_rarepairs**](http://kpop-rarepairs.livejournal.com/) story for [](http://nekkajitge.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nekkajitge.livejournal.com/)**nekkajitge** , but since the community suddenly became unresponsive, I decided to post it on my own (well, it has been over half a year now :|).
> 
> Also, sorry for being a one-trick pony [](http://nekkajitge.livejournal.com/profile)[**nekkajitge**](http://nekkajitge.livejournal.com/). After reading this again, I noticed quite a few similarities to the other story I wrote for you. orz

Jungmin considered the airport his home. Initially, he thought there wasn’t really a particular reason why (perhaps it was because he spent endless hours working there), but as time went by, he realized he liked the strange, mixed atmosphere that airports have. At times, it seemed tiring and bordered on loneliness, even, but then there were moments where happiness overflowed as he basked in the bliss of others greeting friends or families returning home.

Yes, airports casted a strange spell on people, but that must be why Jungmin liked it.

 

 

YoungSaeng hated airports. He hated how it took the people he cared about away, leaving behind vague promises of a reunion that just might never happen. He hated how lonely he felt sitting on the bench of a nearly empty row, waiting for someone that missed their flight. He hated the constant fear that danger might be lurking under the guise of an ordinary person.

Airports were bad places, and YoungSaeng tried to avoid them at all cost.

 

 

“You’re waiting for someone.”

YoungSaeng inwardly frowned. It wasn’t a question, but rather it was a clear statement that hit a little too close to the truth than YoungSaeng would have liked. He nodded his head warily, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the bright face of the man that spoke those words.

“Here, have a cup of coffee while you wait.”

YoungSaeng took the cup hesitantly, feeling the warmth it imparted. He stared at the dark liquid, mumbling a soft “thank” to the friendly stranger.

“I’m Jungmin, by the way. Park Jungmin.” Jungmin continued to smile. “I work at this gate, so if you have any inquiries, feel free to ask!”

YoungSaeng continued to look into his cup. After a while, he said softly, “I’m YoungSaeng.”

 

 

“He’s still not here?”

It was nearly midnight and YoungSaeng still found himself sitting on the bench, waiting for someone that might never come home. He looked up at Jungmin, watching as the other man let out an ungraceful yawn, and stretched, groaning softly as he felt tight muscles loosening up. He shook his head, a slight glance to the window was made.

“What’s his name? I can look up the passenger l—”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m going home now.”

Jungmin blinked in surprised when YoungSaeng abruptly stood up, hands quickly shoved into his pants pockets as he started to leave.

“Ah, wait up!” Jungmin ran after YoungSaeng, quickly grabbing his shoulder. “My shift just ended, so let’s go home together.”

YoungSaeng looked at the bright smile. “Y-you’re so…” YoungSaeng searched his brain for words to describe this man, but none seemed to fit. Finally, he settled on: “Go away, you’re annoying.”

Jungmin’s smile didn’t falter. “You’ll get used to it.”

YoungSaeng looked at Jungmin for a moment before resuming his earlier walk towards the exit, leaving a slightly befuddled Jungmin behind.

 

 

YoungSaeng stayed away from the airport for exactly three weeks and six days. He would have liked to stay away from it even longer, but old habits die hard as he found a familiar person luring him back to the very place he loathed.

 

 

(“Hyung, I’m coming home this Thursday, will you wait for me?”

“…Yes.”)

 

 

So YoungSaeng waited. He waited and waited and waited, but no one ever showed up.

He was hunched over, hands grasped together as a heavy sigh escaped from his parted lips. At the sight of the sudden sleek black shoes that showed up, YoungSaeng looked up to see the familiar, albeit annoying, smile from Jungmin. He held out a cup of coffee for YoungSaeng, which the older man instinctively took without question.

“Haven’t seen you in a while, stranger.”

YoungSaeng walked away, leaving behind no words of greeting or gratitude.

 

 

Two days later YoungSaeng returned after receiving a message about a delayed flight. He paced around the airport, eyes darting across the crowd, hoping to find the person that kept him waiting time and time again. After half an hour of walking around, he stopped in his track, eyes focused onto the man standing in the middle of the crowd, smiling obliviously to the person in front of him.

“H-HyungJun…” YoungSaeng walked closer, pushing aside the people that stood in his way, and ignoring the rude cries that were thrown right back at him. He grabbed HyungJun’s arm, pulling him, and without meaning to, yelled at him, “HyungJun! W-what the hell is—is this?”

HyungJun turned around and looked at YoungSaeng, slight guilt flashed across his face. “H-hi, hyung, um…well, that is…this is…h-hyung!”

YoungSaeng couldn’t remember when he had started running away from HyungJun.

 

 

“One cup of coffee with two spoonfuls of sugar for you, sir.”

YoungSaeng frowned, silently begging the owner of the voice to just disappear from sight and vanish from his life for good. “You’re annoying, leave me alone. I can’t deal with you today.” He took the cup of coffee anyway.

Jungmin clucked his tongue, wagging a disapproving finger at YoungSaeng. “Being rude like that, no wonder your boyfriend left you.”

YoungSaeng looked up instantly, eyes accusing.

A careless shrug was directed at YoungSaeng. “You see a lot of things happen here, intentionally or not.” Jungmin sat down next to YoungSaeng. “This was intentional, by the way.” He scooted two seats over when YoungSaeng glared at him.

“Why are you always in front of me?”

Jungmin shrugged. “Why are you always waiting?”

YoungSaeng commented quietly that his coffee was too bitter.

 

 

YoungSaeng had stopped going to the airport, finding no further reason as to why he even should.

That didn’t stop him from running into Jungmin at various places across Seoul.

“You’re a fucking creepy guy,” YoungSaeng decided. “Why are you stalking me?”

“Who’s stalking who? Can’t a guy go into a convenience store for a carton of strawberry milk nowadays?” Jungmin walked to the counter with his milk. “And for the record, I was here first.” Jungmin handed the money to his cashier, smiling in gratitude when his change was handed back to him. He opened the milk carton, taking a slow sip before tossing a curious gaze at YoungSaeng, “Why are you stalking _me?_ ”

Jungmin left before YoungSaeng could even respond.

 

 

Since the convenience store incident, YoungSaeng was careful of his surrounding, but after two and a half week of not hearing Jungmin’s voice, he—much to his dismay—found he had actually grown fond of the annoying smile and bitter coffee from the other man.

“ _Fuck._ ”

 

 

“You’re a weird fellow. Go away, I’m working right now.”

YoungSaeng was taken aback by the straightforward comment. He found himself inadvertently pushed aside by a couple that walked up to Jungmin’s counter, questioning him about their tickets. He stood there, watching as Jungmin went about his job, flashing pleasant smiles left and right. He hadn’t realized he was standing there staring intently until Jungmin spoken up, “Go home, you look like a creepy pervert eyeing small children.”

YoungSaeng’s face flushed. “W-what…quiet, you! You’re giving others the wrong impression of me!” YoungSaeng looked around, making sure no one was looking at him.

No one was.

He finally realized Jungmin’s earlier coarse comment was whispered into his ear as opposed to spoken loudly for all to hear. He clenched his fists. “Park…Park Jungmin…”

Jungmin laughed, grabbing one of YoungSaeng’s arm. “Here’s my phone number and address, I’ll meet you after my shift ends tonight.” Jungmin dropped the arm. “Now go home, you’re a distraction to me.”

YoungSaeng couldn’t get another comment out, finding himself being pushed out by Jungmin. He looked at his arm, blinking furiously as he read what was written on it.

“You’ve _got to_ be kidding me…”

 

 

“You live two doors down from me?!”

“Why hello to you too, YoungSaeng.” Jungmin rummaged through his pants pocket, searching for his key. “Aha!” He pulled out the key and proceeded to unlock his apartment door. He looked at YoungSaeng from head to toe, a smirk crept on his face when he noticed the embarrassed look the other man was desperately trying to hide. “Want to come inside?”

YoungSaeng’s face turned brighter. “N- _No!_ ”

Jungmin shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

Jungmin didn’t bother with second invitations.

 

 

YoungSaeng spent most of the night tossing and turning in bed, the memory of what had happened in the hallway replayed in his mind again and again, and every time Jungmin’s grating smile popped into his head, he had found himself groaning into his pillow out of pure frustration. Not only was he a vexing person, but YoungSaeng hated how he couldn’t pinpoint the specific reasons why he found Jungmin to be a nuisance.

“He smiles. A lot,” YoungSaeng mumbled to himself. “He always shows up at the worst time ever. He’s…he’s…bitchy.” YoungSaeng smiled to himself. Listing Jungmin’s horrible traits was much better than counting sheep. “He makes bitter coffee. He knows too much. He…drinks strawberry milk.”

So drinking strawberry milk wasn’t exactly a bad trait, but YoungSaeng was getting very drowsy, so it didn’t really matter to him at all how silly he must be right now. As he drifted off to sleep, the bad memories of earlier this month had already started to fade away until all he remembered was that blinding smile and the smell of coffee.

 

 

General awkwardness and extreme embarrassment forced YoungSaeng to be extra careful about running into Jungmin. After the prior encounters with that man, the very idea of confronting him made YoungSaeng want to crawl under a rock and live there for the remainder of his or Jungmin’s life (whichever came first).

For three days, he was successful, but he should have known that Jungmin would catch on at one point or another. When YoungSaeng was about to leave for work at 7:15 A.M., Jungmin was already parked in front of his door with a bag of bagels.

“I’ve brought you bagels because it was time for you to stop being so obvious.” Jungmin munched into one of the bagels he had spread cream cheese on.

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

YoungSaeng slammed the door shut, already debating with himself whether or not he should call in sick. He made his decision when he heard the sound of Jungmin’s chewing noisily into his breakfast.

 

 

YoungSaeng tried to leave earlier the next day, but this time Jungmin was sitting outside his apartment with different packages of Japanese pastry roll in his laps, seemingly contemplating with himself about which one he should eat first.

“Good timing, YoungSaeng!” Jungmin flashed him his trademark smile. “Which one should I eat first?” He held up a green tea-flavored bread and chocolate-flavored one between his pouting face.

YoungSaeng tried to shut the door, stopping only momentarily when Jungmin tossed him a package to intercept his action. Jungmin wagged his finger in disapproval. “Uh uh, YoungSaeng. Breakfast first, and then you can avoid me for the rest of the day.”

YoungSaeng tried to protest, but Jungmin was already off in his blissful world as he munched into his bread. Sighing with defeat, YoungSaeng sat down next to Jungmin, and began to unwrap his food. He took a dainty bite of the bread, smiling briefly at the delicious taste.

“So…” Jungmin lowered YoungSaeng’s bread, his breathy voice felt warm against YoungSaeng’s face. “Should we start dating?” He gave YoungSaeng a quick peck on the lips, giving the other man no chance to respond. “Oops! Late for work, see you later YoungSaeng!” Jungmin kissed him again, managing to seize some of the crumbs on YoungSaeng’s lips. “Mm, delicious…”

A quick sly wink and Jungmin was gone in a flash, leaving a dumbfounded YoungSaeng sitting in the hallway, still grasping the bread tightly in his hands.

Perhaps dating this weirdo wouldn’t be too bad. YoungSaeng finished the remainder of his food on his way to work as he weighed the pros and cons of Jungmin in his head.

 

 

For most of the day, YoungSaeng was plagued by his indescribable feelings about Jungmin (he was 90% sure it was just exasperation and 10% infatuation). While he was leaving work, he had almost managed to forget about the morning incident until Jungmin called him.

“H-hello?”

“Come by the airport!” Jungmin sounded enthusiastic, which wasn’t really a surprise to YoungSaeng.

“No.” He was about to hang up when a thought occurred to him. “How the hell did you get my number? I’ve never gave you my number or called you or—”

“I have…connections.”

“I ought to report you to the police for harassment and—”

“I love you too YoungSaeng!” Jungmin hung up, leaving YoungSaeng flustered and baffled in the middle of the sidewalk.

YoungSaeng searched for the nearest wall to slam his head against. On second thought, he settled to just hiding his shamed face as opposed to smashing his brain out. “How can you say those useless shits so carelessly like that?”

 

 

(“Because I like you.”

“B-but—”

“I might even love you.”

“Now wait a—”

“And I know you’ll love me.”

“Just a—”

“Because I’m very loveable.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?!”

“No. Just stay here and love me.”

“Cheeky jerk.”

“Love you too.”)

 

 

“I will not love you,” YoungSaeng declared for the umpteenth time that night.

“Uh huh.” Jungmin’s chin was cupped into his hand, and bored eyes were piercing holes into YoungSaeng as he watched the other man make exaggerated gestures as he listed reasons why Jungmin was a horrible human being. Jungmin held up a finger to interrupt YoungSaeng’s rant. “So why the hell have you been in my living room for the past two hours?”

YoungSaeng stiffened. “And strawberry milk!” He added as a feeble attempt to change the subject. “What kind of grown man drinks strawberry milk?”

Jungmin grabbed YoungSaeng’s wrist, pulling him down, until his head fell into Jungmin’s lap. Jungmin nuzzled his face against YoungSaeng’s, and whispered brazenly, “The same kind that also makes and drinks carrot juice.”

“Wh-what kind of man is so cheeky—”

“The same kind that was able to declare his love through the phone in the middle of the airport for all to hear.” He placed a light kiss on YoungSaeng’s lips.

“Wh-what kind of—you did _what?_ ”

Jungmin kissed YoungSaeng again, managing to wipe off the glare that was on YoungSaeng’s face.

“H-how did you get to be this way?”

“By studying people during work.” Jungmin smiled.

“Cheeky bastard.”

“Love you too.”

 

 

Jungmin loved airports and the spell it casted. It was amazing how just one place could bring out so many emotions in different people, but that was just one of the many reasons why he loved the place.

“Waiting for someone?” Jungmin handed a cup of coffee to a familiar stranger sitting on the bench.

“No.”

Jungmin gaped. “Heo YoungSaeng, that’s not how this game is supposed to go!”

YoungSaeng took the cup of coffee, managing to appease Jungmin’s anger a little. He grimaced after taking a sip. “You still make bitter coffee, and I disapprove of this game and your general fascination with role playing.”

“You didn’t mind when we were doing it in the—”

YoungSaeng quickly covered his lover’s mouth with a hand, shushing him fiercely as his eyes darted around, searching for anyone that could have heard that slip of tongue. “What is wrong with you?”

“A lot,” Jungmin answered when YoungSaeng removed his hand. “Anyway, wait a minute while I go get my stuff from my locker.”

 

 

Airports were full of painful memories for YoungSaeng, stemming from a jilted love, but inadvertently, it was also where he met the person that brought happiness back into his life. Jungmin was anything but perfect, but his imperfection was like a fresh breeze. Memories weren’t easily erased, but he was just starting to understand what Jungmin meant by his airport enchantment.

“Stop staring like that, you look like a creepy pervert eyeing small children. “ Jungmin slapped the back of YoungSaeng’s head lightly to stir the other man out of his stupor.

“Love you too, Jungmin.”

“Tch, it’s about time.” Jungmin’s fingers mingled with YoungSaeng’s. “Love you too.”


End file.
